Days at the DWMA
by Leo.Phontaine
Summary: Asche Death, son of Lord Death and brother to Kid, and his partner Rauri Marlow team up with Soul and the gang to take down a powerful kishin that runs rampant through New York City. Can the group stop the kishin before too many lives are lost? This is my first ever fanfic and I really hope you all like it! I do not own Soul Eater, just Asche, Rauri and the kishin.


The smoldering heat was getting to me. I was starting to slow down in my pace, and students ran past me unaffected. Whose idea was it to put a giant freaking staircase in the middle of a city that was IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NEVADA DESERT?!

Days at the DWMA

My name is Asche Death, fifteen year old Meister student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. My father is the one and only Lord Death himself. One day, I will surpass my father and become the Grim Reaper. Unlike Kid, my outfit is all black with silver Reaper skull cufflinks (and I am also _not _obsessed with symmetry if you were wondering). My hair is pure white and my eyes are of a deep silver color. The ring on my finger is a crystal Reaper skull that my mother had given me long ago. I'm tall for my age, but I have a firm build. I come in at top of my class, higher even than Doctor Stein when he went to school.

At first glance, the DWMA can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps (the giant freaking staircase!), the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Grim Reaper mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely though, the flames of these candles never go out and they never shorten. The Academy's most distinguishing feature is the three large Reaper skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serve as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs. They look like the eye and nose sockets of my father's Reaper mask.

When I reached to top of the giant staircase my partner, Rauri Marlow, was there waiting for me. Rauri has bright amber blonde hair in bouncy, corkscrew curls that brush her shoulders; deep brown eyes; freckles dotted over a rounded nose; and a short, thin frame. Each of her fingernails is painted dark pink and she wears a red dress shirt with black jeans and tie. She also wears red sneakers with black zigzags on them. Rauri is my Death Scythe- she transforms into a large black scythe with a design of red swirls on the (curved) blade and a large skull at the top of the staff.

"What took you so long," she asked impatiently. "The damn staircase! Why the hell did my father even build such an enormous staircase in the first place," I yelled angrily as I pulled my cloak's hood off. Rauri looked at me unsteadily. "You know you could have flown up here, right?" I glared at her and said, "Shut up. Walking's good for the body! Now let's go see what my father wanted." And with that, the two of us headed into the Death Room.

We walked beneath guillotine after guillotine until they reached a single rounded platform surrounded many weird crosses in all directions, minus the path we were walking on. On the platform were a bunch of people. There was my brother, Death the Kid, along with his weapons Liz and Patti; there was the partners Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans; the partners Tsubaki and the ever so annoying-but-strong-willed Black Star; and lastly there was my father, Lord Death, and his Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn.

My father was the first to notice us. "Hey, hey, hey kiddo! How's it goin'?" I suppressed a laugh and responded with, "It's going well, Dad. What was it you needed us for?" Rauri ran over to chat with the girls while the guys walked over and grouped around me. "He didn't want _you!_ He wanted _me!_ I was just thoughtful enough to ask for you guys to join me," Black Star exclaimed loudly as he slapped me on the back. "Enough, Black Star. Lord Death wanted all of us down here for a reason. It must be a pretty damn good reason if he called on Asche to join us," Soul said nonchalantly.

"He's absolutely right," Father said snapping his fingers. "There's been a kishin outbreak in the Big Apple," Spirit explained. "We think they're working with a Witch," Father added. Suddenly, the mirror that was situated behind my dad started to ripple and it showed live footage of a beast terrorizing Broadway. "That's horrible! We have to hurry and get out there," Maka yelled. "She's right. The longer we stay here talking about it, the more humans will die at the hands of the kishin," Kid said rather calmly and monotone. "Well, if you all think you're ready, I suggest you leave now. There's no time to lose," Spirit said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Stay safe, Maka," he yelled as we all started to leave. Everyone but Maka started to laugh and giggle while she just tugged on her pigtails and began to blush deeply. "And don't forget a souvenir," Father yelled. "We won't!"

We all left the Death Room together, leaving Spirit and Father to talk about things. I sometimes wonder what they talk about when they're alone together…

"Do you think they'll stop them," Spirit asked. Lord Death pondered the question in silence. "It's very hard to tell. Asche is a very strong and talented Meister, as well as the others. Their Weapons are strong as well. Your own daughter defeated Asura a mere few weeks ago! And as we both know, they may be strong, but it took everything they had to defeat Asura. They almost died out there. There will always be a stronger opponent, each one stronger than the last." At the thought of Maka almost dying, Spirit started to break down in tears and Lord Death looked over at him.  
_BAM!  
_Lord Death hit him with his signature Reaper Chop and blood pooled around Spirit. "Oh, get up. You're not dead." Spirit blinked and patted his body up and down. "I'm alivvee," he exaggerated. "Yeah, not for long if you keep acting like a moron," Death said, during away. "Eh, what? Did you say something?" Lord Death turned around and gave him to big peace signs. "No, no. Nothing at all."


End file.
